Guardian Angel
by Uchiha Kazusa
Summary: Melindungi orang yang kita cintai melalui bayang-bayang tanpa meminta imbalan. Membunuh dan menyiksa, apakah yang kulakukan ini benar?/"Kita harus menikah demi..."/ "Baiklah.."/ Crossover ItaKazu slight ItaKonan, AU
1. Chapter 1

Pair : Xover : Itachi Uchiha x Kujyo Kazusa

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Crime, Comfort

Disclaimer : KAMICHAMA KARIN © KOGE DONBO DAN NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Lenght :

Warning : AU, M, typo, gaje

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka Akashi?".

"Keadaan mereka baik-baik saja, nona. Tuan Itachi bekerja seperti biasa, nona dan tidak ada hambatan sama sekali. Tuan Sasuke sudah masuk di Konoha Gakuen dan mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik, seperti Namikaze, Hyuuga, Shimura dan Sabaku. Sekarang mereka dikenal sebagai pria tertampan di Konoha Gakuen."

"Ah, ternyata mereka memanfaatkan ketampanan mereka dengan baik". Kata Kazusa tersenyum.

"Anda benar nona Kazusa". Jawab Akashi.

"Bagaimana dengan Nagisa-chan". Tanya Kazusa.

"Nona muda Nagisa tumbuh dengan sangat baik, nona. Nona muda Nagisa mempunyai otak yang jenius sama seperti ayahnya, jadi sepertinya dia tidak akan kesulitan dalam belajar di sekolah tahun depan nanti, nona."

"Bagus"

"Nona, apa boleh saya bertanya?"

"Ya, Silahkan"

"Sampai kapan nona akan melakukan ini? Sudah 10 tahun anda melindungi para Uchiha di balik layar. Bahkan anda tidak pernah mau bertemu dengan mereka. Bukankah anda sangat mencintai Tuan Itachi? Kenapa anda tidak mendekatinya, nona?"

"Menurutku seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi dia mencintai orang lain dan dia bahagia dengannya. Aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaanya dengan kehadiranku di kehidupannya. Cinta tidak harus memiliki, Akashi."

"Tapi bukankah istri Uchiha Itachi telah meninggal, nona?"

"Ya, tapi dia masih mencintai istrinya"

Keheningan kemudian melanda mereka. Akashi tidak habis pikir tentang Nonanya ini. Selama ini dia telah bekerja keras untuk melindungi para Uchiha, bahkan sudah banyak nyawa melayang dengan tangannya. Dan dia juga tidak mendapatkan imbalan atas apa yang telah dia lakukan. Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Kalaupun hanya untuk berhutang budi, tidak mungkin sampai seperti ini kan? Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa nona Kazusa mencintai Uchiha Itachi, bukankah dengan begini dia dapat bersama dengan Itachi dengan sangat mudah?

 _Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan nona?_

"Jadi, anda tetap memimpin Yakuza?"

"Ya, aku akan tetap memimpin Yakuza, sampai aku memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk berhenti. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga suka bertarung dan membunuh"

"Hahaha. Ya saya tahu tentang itu nona. Tapi bagaimana dengan Orochimaru nona?. Saya dengar dia sudah mulai bertindak untuk menghancurkan Uchiha"

"Ya, selagi dia tidak bertindak lebih lanjut maka, aku akan tetap membiarkannya, lagipula perusahaan kita The Fourth Corp masih lebih tinggi derajatnya dibandingkan Uchiha dan Orochimaru. Jadi aku masih bisa mengatasinya"

"Baiklah, nona. Kalau begitu saya permisi"

Seperti itulah kehidupan yang dijalani oleh Kazusa setiap hari, menjadi pelindung di balik layar tanpa diketahui para Uchiha. Sebenarnya dia melakukan ini karena dia berhutang budi pada Uchiha, khususnya Uchiha Itachi. Itachi pernah menyelamatkannya 10 tahun yang lalu dari preman. Semenjak itulah Kazusa bertekad untuk melinduninya juga dengan berlatih bertarung. Selama 10 tahun dia melindungi Uchiha, sudah banyak nyawa melayang di tangannya hanya untuk melindungi Uchiha. Kazusa sudah seperti mesin pembunuh berdarah dingin sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, oleh karena itu dia menjadi pemimpin Yakuza sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Kazusa meletakkan banyak pengawalnya untuk para Uchiha, terutama Uchiha Nagisa putri dari Uchiha Itachi. Dia jatuh cinta pada Nagisa semenjak dia pertama kali melihatnya di Rumah Sakit 4 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya, setelah tahu Itachi akan menikah, Kazusa menjadi frustasi dan hampir gila. Bahkan dia hampir saja membunuh Uchiha Itachi waktu itu. Tapi, untung saja masih dapat di cegah oleh tangan kananya Akashi. Setelah mengetahui bahwa istri Itachi meninggal karena melahirkan, dia sangat senang dan dia juga ingin membunuh anak itu juga. Tetapi setelah melihatnya, dia tidak tega untuk membunuhnya dan dia jatuh cinta pada anak itu. Sejak saat itu, Kazusa menjadikan Nagisa sebagai prioritas utama perlindungannya. Dia sudah menganggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dia sangat menyayanginya, dia akan melindungi Nagisa dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Pagi yang indah di awal minggu ini, cahaya matahari yang cerah menyinari halaman belakang Uchiha Mansion. Angin berhembus menerbangkan helai-helai rambut dari seorang gadis Uchiha. Dia sedang bermain di halaman belakang dengan neneknya.

"Nenek lihat kupu-kupunya sangat cantik" serunya dengan riang kepada Neneknya.

"Ya, kau benar sayang. Lihat kupu-kupunya sangat cantik seperti Nagisa-chan" jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah Nenek?"

"Benar sayang. Nenek tidak berbohong". Kemudian sang Nenek pun mencium kening cucu-nya dengan sayang, tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata onyx yang telah memandangi mereka sedari tadi dengan pandangan lembut.

"Wah wah, Nagisa-chan bermain tanpa mengajak Tou-san ya?"

"Tou-san..." ucap Nagisa sambil berlari untuk memeluk Tou-sannya.

"Hai gadis kecil Tou-san, apa yang kau lakukan dengan nenek hmm?" tanya Itachi dengan lembut.

"Kami sedang melihat kupu-kupu Tou-san. Lihat kupu-kupunya sangat cantik. Nenek bilang kupu-kupunya mirip Nagisa Tou-san". Cerita Nagisa dengan semangat kepada Tou-sannya.

Itachi terkekeh "Ya, Nenek benar. Kupu-kupunya cantik seperti Nagisa"

Nagisa pun berseru senang dan memeluk Itachi sekali lagi.

"Itachi kau tidak berangkat kerja?" Ucap Mikoto lembut.

"Sebentar lagi Kaa-san".

Drrrrtt drrrrrt

Tiba-tiba telfon Itachi berbunyi, kemudian dia menurunkan Nagisa dan mengangkat telfonnya. Dan berjalan menjauh ke ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa Kakashi. Tumben kau menelfonku jam segini?"

"Ini gawat Itachi-sama"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi tidak sabar.

"Saham kita tiba-tiba anjlok Itachi-sama, kalau terus begini Uchiha Corp akan bangkrut Itachi-sama"

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Sepertinya ada yang memanipulasi saham Itachi-sama. Saya masih meyelidikinya"

"Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang"

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" Bunyi sahutan dari dalam.

"Ini gawat nona" Jawab Akashi sambil tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa" tanya Kazusa tidak sabar.

"Orochimaru telah melancarkan serangannya nona. Saham Uchiha tiba-tiba anjlok, dan jika begini terus mereka bisa bangkrut"

"Brengsek kau Orochimaru. Tidak ada cara lain Akashi, kita harus bekerja sama dengan Uchiha"

"Bekerja sama bagaimana nona?" Tanya Akashi bingung.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Itachi, tidak peduli dia mau atau tidak, pernikahan ini akan tetap diselenggarakan. Akashi, siapkan mobil, kita akan pergi ke Uchiha Corp sekarang". Ucap Kazusa sambil pergi.

" _Ha'i"_


	2. Chapter 2

Pair : Xover : Itachi Uchiha x Kujyo Kazusa

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : KAMICHAMA KARIN © KOGE DONBO DAN NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Lenght :

Warning : AU, M, typo, gaje

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Corp adalah termasuk perusahaan terbesar selain The Fourth, tentunya. Uchiha Corp bergerak di bidang elektronik dan perhotelan yang sudah tersebar di seluruh jepang, bahkan mereka juga memiliki cabang di luar negeri.

.

.

Dan sekarang di sinilah dia, Kujyo Kazusa. Melangkah dengan anggun dan angkuh, ya lihatlah dia menggunakan blus yang senada dengan roknya ditambah rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai dan menggunakan polesan make up yang natural membuat semua orang iri dengan kecantikannya. Bahkan ada yang menganga melihatnya, melihat itu Kazusa hanya mendengus pelan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan Uchiha Itachi, Kazusa dengan lancang lansung membuka pintu tersebut tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Sontak saja, itu mengundang kemarahan sang Uchiha. Sambil melototi tamu kurang ajar yang tak di undang ini, Itachi berkata dengan ketus.

"Siapa kau?. Main seenakmu saja kau masuk ke ruanganku. Kalau tidak ada yang penting, saya mohon anda keluar dari sini dengan baik kalau tidak, akan saya panggil security".

"Tidakkah kau persilahkan aku untuk duduk?". Jawab Kazusa datar dan dingin.

 _Dasar tamu kurang ajar._ Kemudian dengan menghela nafas berat Itachi pun menyuruhnya untuk duduk. "Sekarang, jelaskan apa maumu?"

"Aku ada penawaran untukmu". Jawab Kazusa to the point.

Mendengar itu Itachi langsung meletakkan pulpennya dan berkata dengan serius."Apa itu?"

"Aku tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan perusahaanmu". Mendengar itu Itachi pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Dari mana dia tahu tentang itu, apakah dia yang melakukan ini kepada perusahaanku?._ Tanya Itachi dalam hati.

Seakan menjawab apa yang ada di hati sang Uchiha, Kazusa pun menjawab "Bukan aku yang melakukannya, tetapi orang lain. Karena orang itu juga adalah musuhku jadi aku mengajukan kerjasama denganmu. Aku Kujyo Kazusa Presdir The Fourth Corp mengajukan kerjasama dengan Uchiha Corp".

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa orang itu?"

"Orochimaru".

Mendengar itu, Itachi pun terbelalak kaget. _Kurang ajar, seharusnya aku sudah tau itu. Ternyata si ular tua licik itu tidak jera rupanya._

"Baiklah apa yang kau tawarkan padaku?"

"Menikahlah dengan ku"

"APAA?" Hilang sudah sifat ke-Uchiha-an yang telah di junjungnya selama ini. Lihat saja wajah Itachi sekarang, dengan mata melotot dan mulut ternganga cocok untuk dijadikan wallpaper (langka ini broh).

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tidak"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kazusa masih terlihat dingin.

"Pernikahan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sakral Kujyo-san. Itu adalah janji seumur hidup kita tidak bisa bermain-main tentang itu. Apalagi kita tidak saling mencintai Kujyo-san.

"Aku tahu tentang itu. Tapi sekarang itu sudah tidak dipikirkan lagi. Sekarang sedang masa krisis, perusahaanmu sedang diambang kehancuran. Banyak kepala keluarga yang bergantung denganmu, bukankah sebagai pemimpin kau harus mengambil tindakan secepatnya".

.

.

.

.

Hening tercipta diantara mereka, Apa yang Kazusa bilang benar ada banyak kepala keluarga yang bergantung padanya. Bukan ratusan tetapi ribuan orang bergantung padanya, tetapi di satu sisi dia masih mencintai Konan, istrinya yang telah meninggal. Aaaargh memikirkannya membuat kepala Itachi pusing, tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

"Pikirkanlah Itachi, ini juga demi keluargamu. Kau sangat menyayangi mereka bukan?" Hasut Kazusa sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, aku mau menikah denganmu". Jawab Itachi sambil menghela nafas kasar.

Kazusa pun berdiri dan kemudian berkata "Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Kita akan menikah seminggu lagi, semuanya sudah ku urus hanya tinggal cincin dan baju saja. Aku akan memberitahukan mu nanti kapan kita akan membeli cincin dan baju".

Dengan itu Kazusa pun berbalik untuk pergi, tetapi kemudian dia berbalik lagi dan bekata dengan serius dan diselingi ancaman.

"Pernikahan ini bukanlah pernikahan kontrak. Aku adalah Katolik jadi tidak ada perceraian Uchiha, jadi jangan bermain di belakangku".

Kemudian dia berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Itachi menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Dia mulai memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Itachi POV

Aaaargh apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa yang akan ku beritahu kepada keluargaku nanti dan bagaimana dengan anakku?. Aaargh ini sangat memusingkan untukku tapi aku memang harus melakukannya demi perusahaan, orang-orang yang bergantung padaku dan juga demi keluargaku. Maafkan aku Konan.

Itachi POV End

Kemudian Itachi menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menelfon seseorang.

"Kakashi, datang ke ruanganku sekarang juga".

" _Baik, Itachi-sama_ " Suara di seberang telfon menyahut.

"Hah, semoga saja apa yang ku lakukan ini benar". Doa Itachi.

.

.

Di tempat lain seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang dan bemata Blue Safire ini sedang jingkrak-jingkrak karena kesenangan sampai membuat sang sekretaris hanya geleng-geleng kepala di buatnya.

"Kau tau Akashi, aku akan menikah. Aku akan menikah, dan kau tau aku menikah dengan siapa. Aku akan menikah dengan Itachi, Akashi". Seru Kazusa bersemangat.

"Iya nona, saya tahu". Jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Kazusa berhenti sambil memasang wajah sedih yang membuat Akashi bingung. "Ada apa, nona".

"Apakah yang aku lakukan ini benar Akashi. Aku telah memaksa seseorang untuk menikah denganku, bahkan aku mengancamnya Akashi". Ucap Kazusa sendu.

"Itu tergantung darimana kita memandangnya, nona. Menurut pandangan orang lain, apa yang anda lakukan adalah salah. Tetapi menurut orang yang tahu permasalahannya, apa yang anda lakukan ini benar nona, bahkan sangat mulia".

"Jangan dengarkan apa yang orang lain bilang nona. Jadilah diri nona sendiri". Ucap Akashi dengan bijak.

"Kau benar Akashi. Baiklah ayo kita persiapkan semuanya Akashi, mulai dari gedung, katering, bla bla bla" Kazusa mulai cerewet.

.

.

.

.

Itulah sifat Kazusa yang sebenarnya baik, ramah dan pengertian. Jangan lupakan sifat cerewetnya, bahkan dia lebih cerewet dari pada nenek-nenek. Hanya Akashi lah yang tahu sifat sebenarnya dari Kazusa. Kazusa hanya memperlihatkan sifat aslinya hanya kepada orang yang dia percaya, dan orang itu hanyalah Akashi seorang.

.

.

Kazusa adalah orang yang sangat waspada, semenjak kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu dia mulai tidak mempercayai siapa-siapa, bahkan saudaranya sekalipun. Orang tuanya meninggal karena dikhianati oleh orang yang sangat dipercayai keluarganya. Oleh karena itu dia tidak mempercayai siapa pun.

.

.

Kemudian dia bertemu dengan Akashi. Akashi dulunya adalah seorang gelandangan yang kelaparan, kemudian Kazusa menemukannya dan membawanya pulang. Akashi merasa berhutang nyawa kepada Kazusa dan bersumpah akan selalu melindunginya dan tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Akashi menganggap bahwa Kazusa adalah malaikat tanpa sayap.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau adalah seorang malaikat tanpa sayap._

 _Melindungi orang lain dengan nyawamu sendiri tanpa meminta imbalan._

 _Tetapi selama ini kau selau kesepian._

 _Kau tidak bahagia._

 _Aku berdoa supaya orang itu dapat mengerti dirimu dan membahagiakanmu._

 _Aku sangat mmenyayangimu, nona._

 _~Akashi~_


End file.
